Secret
by kadzuki
Summary: Langit musim panas dan senja di sore hari. Laut tak berujung dan api abadi. Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou. Dua entitas yang bertolak belakang. Takdir keduanya yang terjalin atas darah, cinta, dan kegilaan tanpa batas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Everything written in this blog is creation of my imagination. The characters belongs to their mangaka, but the plot belongs to me. Please DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE!**

**Title : Secret**

**Author : _kadzuki_ aka fate_aram**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : AkaKuro**

**Genre : AU, Yaoi, Dark, Supranatural**

**Cast : Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Warning : Darah, pembunuhan, adegan seks yang eksplisit, ****_and totally madness_**** di chapter mendatang. Disarankan untuk mendengar lagu Secret dari Megurine Luka untuk hasil maksimal.**

**Summary : Langit musim panas dan senja di sore hari. Laut tak berujung dan api abadi. Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou. Dua entitas yang bertolak belakang. Takdir keduanya yang terjalin atas darah, cinta, dan kegilaan tanpa batas.**

**A/N : ****_Mood_**** lagi ****_down_**** + lagu Megurine Luka - Secret = pengen bikin novel genre ****_dark_****. Sepanjang fic ini bakal ada potongan lirik Secret yang tidak beraturan. ****_Well, itadakimasu._**

* * *

.

**[Prologue: An Endless Blue Sky on Cerulean Orbs]**

.

.

Dia memandangi langit musim panas yang sewarna rambutnya, menikmati belaian angin yang mencuri masuk lewat celah jendela yang terbuka. Wajahnya datar, tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa pun. Namun bola matanya yang sejernih air laut musim panas bergerak awas, mengamati kondisi di luar sana dengan seksama. Meski keadaan tampak normal, ia tidak mau menurunkan dinding pertahanannya sedikit pun.

_' Dia... Sekarang sedang apa, ya? '_

Suara banyak kaki kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai membuatnya tersentak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati seluruh penghuni kelasnya membereskan buku mereka sama mengobrol. Ternyata tanpa ia sadari waktu berlalu begitu cepat, dan jam pelajaran sudah usai. Satu per satu teman-teman sekelasnya keluar, melewati bangku yang didudukinya begitu saja.

Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti mengira bahwa dirinya adalah seorang anak lemah yang ditindas oleh teman-teman sekelasnya dan diabaikan begitu saja. Tapi kenyataannya bukanlah seperti itu. Keberadaannya sangatlah tipis, antara ada dan tiada. Jarang sekali ada orang yang berhasil menyadari keberadaannya pada kesempatan pertama. Bahkan dalam kesehariannya, jarang sekali orang yang sadar bahwa dia berada di sana bersama mereka.

Dirinya sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. Toh dia lebih senang karena sedikit yang menyadari keberadaannya. Lebih sedikit yang berhubungan dengan dirinya akan lebih baik. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot membuat kebohongan demi kebohongan. Dia tidak memerlukan ikatan dengan manusia lain. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah ikatan spesialnya dengan orang itu. Cuma demi orang itu dan dia rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya, segalanya.

" Kurokocchi~ Ayo ke lapangan sama-sama-ssu~ "

Ia melirik ke arah pintu, dimana seorang pemuda berambut pirang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan riang. Menghela nafas pelan, ia bangkit sambil meraih tas yang tergantung di sisi mejanya. Dengan ekspresi datar yang sama, ia menghampiri pemuda itu.

" Ayo, Kise-kun. "

.

.

Empat pemuda dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-beda tergeletak di tepi lapangan basket. Peluh bercucuran membasahi tubuh mereka, nafas memburu, keputusasaan untuk mendapatkan volume oksigen lebih banyak demi mempertahankan kesadaran. Di sudut lapangan basket, seorang pemuda berambut langit sedang muntah-muntah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena tidak mampu bertahan dari porsi latihan neraka. Sesosok pemuda berambut merah dengan mata heterokrom berdiri di tengah lapangan, mengawasi anggota timnya satu per satu.

" Tetsuya, jangan sampai besok kau muntah lagi. Ryouta, Daiki, berhentilah bercanda saat latihan atau aku akan menggandakan menu latihan kalian. Atsushi, berhenti makan jika latihan sudah dimulai. " ujarnya lantang. " Cukup sekian untuk hari ini. "

Pemuda berambut merah itu langsung berbalik tanpa melirik anggotanya yang masih tergeletak, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Begitu sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan, semua yang tersisa di lapangan merayap dengan susah payah ke bangku pemain. Kuroko, yang akhirnya berhenti muntah, berjalan perlahan ke tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

" Dasar raja neraka. " maki Aomine pelan, takut yang bersangkutan mendadak kembali. " Nggak berperikemanusiaan sekali, sih. Sudah tahu kalau Tetsu nggak akan sanggup, masih singgung soal muntah lagi. "

" Um, aku tidak apa, Aomine-kun. " tukas Kuroko sembari mengelap keringatnya. " Memang aku yang salah. "

" Tetsu! Kau ini terlalu baik! Jangan selalu _positif thinking_ tentang raja neraka satu itu! "

" Sudahlah-ssu. Daripada memikirkan Akashicchi, bagaimana kalau habis ini kita mampir di Maji? " sahut Kise, mencoba memperbaiki _mood_ teman-teman setimnya. " Ne? Kurokocchi ikut, kan? Aku traktir vanilla milkshake favoritmu-ssu. "

" Maaf, tapi aku harus segera pulang. Aku ada kep— "

" Ayolaah~ Kurokocchi kan jarang ikut-ssu! Tiap kali Kurokocchi ikut, pasti selalu saat Akashicchi ikut. Kurokocchi kan jadi tidak bisa rileks gara-gara ada Akashicchi-ssu. Makanya, mumpung Akashicchi kali ini tidak ada, Kurokocchi harus ikut-ssu. Ne? Ne? "

Kuroko menghela nafas putus asa. Tidak ada gunanya ia menolak kalau pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai berkicau. Kise akan terus memaksa dengan berbagai cara hingga dirinya memberikan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Meski enggan, akhirnya pemuda berambut langit itu mengangguk.

' Padahal aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya... '

.

**~~~~~TBC~~~~~**

.

.

* * *

Kadzchan End-Note :

Galau di kantor, dengerin lagu-lagu Gakupo sama Luka, kepengen nulis _dark fic_ deh. Eniwei, gw lagi bingung mesti ngomong apalagi. Silakan dicerna.

_RnR puh-leaasseee~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Everything written in this blog is creation of my imagination. The characters belongs to their mangaka, but the plot belongs to me. Please DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE!**

**Title : Secret**

**Author : _kadzuki_ aka fate_aram**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : AkaKuro**

**Genre : AU, Yaoi, Dark, Supranatural**

**Cast : Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Guest : Kaito Shion, Hatsune Miku, Kamui Gakupo, Megurine Luka, Hiyama Kiyoteru (Vocaloid)**

**Warning : Darah. Pembunuhan. Adegan semi-seks yang eksplisit. ****_Totally madness._**** Disarankan untuk mendengar lagu Secret dari Megurine Luka untuk hasil maksimal.**

**Summary : Langit musim panas dan senja di sore hari. Laut tak berujung dan api abadi. Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou. Dua entitas yang bertolak belakang. Takdir keduanya yang terjalin atas darah, cinta, dan kegilaan tanpa batas.**

**A/N : Gw nggak kepingin Kuroko terus-terusan jadi ****_ultimate uke_**** yang teraniaya dan nggak punya inisiatif. ****_Itadakimasu~_**

* * *

.

**[Una Insaniam: The Unchained Feelings]**

.

.

Gerbang megah yang menyambut, taman luas yang terpelihara rapi, rumah bergaya Jepang kuno yang mewah. Meski wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi, ketergesaan tampak dari gestur tubuh sang pemuda berambut langit. Langkahnya berayun lebih cepat dari tempo normalnya, seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang bertambah cepat. Setitik percikan emosi tampak dalam bola matanya yang sejernih laut musim panas. Saat memasuki rumah itu, dua orang pelayan wanita berkimono menyambutnya.

" Selamat datang, Tetsuya-sama. "

Tanpa mengindahkan salam yang ditujukan padanya, Kuroko segera melepaskan sepatunya dan berlari ke dalam. Tubuhnya secara naluriah membawa dirinya ke tempat orang itu berada, orang yang paling dirindukannya, orang yang menjadi alasan keberadaannya. Ketika sampai di koridor sayap kiri dari rumah itu, langkahnya agak melambat, meski semangatnya untuk bertemu orang itu sama sekali tidak surut. Ia berjalan ke arah satu-satunya pintu yang ada disana dan menggeser pintunya, tahu dengan pasti bahwa saat ini orang itu tengah menikmati waktu di dalam sana.

" Sei! "

Tanpa ragu ia langsung melemparkan tubuhnya ke arah orang yang dirindukannya, seorang pemuda berambut sewarna darah dengan mata heteroktrom yang menusuk tajam. Pemuda itu menangkap Kuroko dengan mulus, merengkuhnya dalam suatu pelukan hangat. Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya ke dada pemuda itu, menyesap aroma yang selalu dirindukan oleh jiwanya.

" Kenapa tidak ganti bajumu dulu? " tanya Akashi sambil mengelus-elus rambut Kuroko.

" Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bersamamu, Sei. "

Kuroko melepaskan diri dari pelukan Akashi, kemudian menatap mata heterokrom yang digilainya. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tapi bola matanya menyiratkan apa yang tengah dirasa sang pemuda berambut langit. Akashi menghela nafas, kemudian menarik wajah datar di hadapannya, mengkoneksikan kedua bibir yang terpisah. Aroma manis vanilla menggelitik hidungnya, membuatnya menjilat bibir Kuroko tanpa sadar.

" Ganti bajumu. Baru aku akan meladenimu. " ujarnya tegas.

Sang pemuda berambut langit mendengus kesal. Walau enggan, ia tidak bisa membantah perintah Akashi. Diliriknya pemiliki mata heterokrom dengan pandangan menggoda.

" Bagaimana kalau Sei membantuku ganti baju? "

" _I'd love to._ " Sekali lagi Akashi mengecup bibir Kuroko dengan sayang. " _But we have a meeting with a client soon. You need to get dressed properly._ "

" Hummmph. " Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya. Wajahnya tampak lucu karena ekspresinya tetaplah datar. " _'Kay. Gimme a minute._ "

Dengan gerakan selincah kucing, Kuroko segera berbalik dan menghilang ke balik pintu. Gerakan tubuh yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan apa yang diperlihatkan sang pemuda berambut langit itu di sekolah. Akashi menyunggingkan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Sembari menunggu satu menit yang dijanjikan Kuroko, ia membuka pintu yang membatasi ruang santainya itu dengan halaman samping. Hembusan angin musim panas menyeruak masuk, membelai wajahnya yang mulus tanpa cacat.

Bunyi gemericik air kolam dan dedaunan yang bergesekan berpadu harmonis, menghasilkan melodi natural yang manis. Denting lonceng yang digantung Kuroko bertahun-tahun yang lalu di beranda menjadi penentu irama. Sungguh suasana yang sempurna di tengah musim panas. Akashi memindahkan nampan berisi sepoci teh hijau dan segelas susu hangat yang disediakan oleh pelayannya ke teras. Baru saja ia duduk, sepasang lengan melingkar di lehernya dengan manja.

" Sei... "

Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk sang pemuda berambut merah. Pakaiannya sudah berganti dengan kimono sewarna laut dengan motif bunga daisy. Akashi menepuk pelan kepala pemuda itu.

" _C'mere. Lemme feed you._ "

Pemuda berambut langit itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Sebuah senyum kecil yang tidak pernah dilihat orang selain penghuni rumah mewah tersebut mengembang, memecah mimik datarnya. Ia mengecup pipi Akashi sebelum melepas rengkuhannya dan beranjak ke sisi pemuda itu.

Akashi menoleh, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus-elus bagian bawah dagu Kuroko. Perlahan pemuda berambut langit itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati jemari ramping yang menari di bawah dagunya. Seiring terdengarnya suara dengkuran lembut dari arah lehernya, ia mulai merendahkan posisi kepalanya, terus merendahkan hingga ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Akashi. Sepasang telinga kucing perlahan muncul di antara rambutnya, semakin lama semakin nyata. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah ekor serigala dengan bulu senada warna rambutnya muncul dari sebuah celah yang sengaja dibuat di bagian belakang kimononya.

" _Wanna get some milk?_ " tawar Akashi. Kini ia memainkan jemarinya di bibir Kuroko, menggoda pemuda itu.

" _Yes, especially if it's your 'milk'._ " jawab Kuroko tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Secepat kilat ia meraih jemari Akashi dan mengulumnya, membuat sang pemilik mata heterokrom mendesah pelan.

" _Don't make me horny, my dear. I already told you that we'll have a meeting soon._ "

Tanpa mempedulikan 'adik kecil' yang mulai terbangun di bagian bawah tubuhnya, Akashi menarik jemarinya dari kehangatan rongga mulut pemuda berambut langit itu, membuat yang bersangkutan menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Kuroko langsung bangkit, melemparkan tubuhnya ke pangkuan Akashi, lalu menarik wajah pemuda itu, menghujam mata heterokrom itu dengan mata sewarna laut musim panas miliknya.

" _They. Can. Wait._ "

Akashi menghela nafas. Jarang-jarang Kuroko bersikap keras kepala bak anak orang kaya yang terlalu dimanja seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu benak sang pemuda minim ekspresi. Dan pastilah hal tersebut sangat penting hingga Kuroko sampai mengesampingkan klien mereka.

" Ada apa? " sahut Akashi pelan. Sebelah tangannya membelai pipi pemuda itu, bujukan manis tanpa kata. " Katakan padaku. Aku janji tidak akan marah. "

Kuroko tersentak. Rupanya kali ini Akashi cukup cepat menyadari keresahannya. Ia terdiam, mengencangkan pelukannya di tubuh pemuda itu. Sebenarnya sedikit banyak ia sudah menyadari jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Akashi untuknya, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, kan?

" Aku... " suaranya begitu pelan, bergetar. Tapi ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan semua yang mengganjal di hatinya. " Aku... Aku ingin berhenti sekolah. "

" Kenapa? " Kali ini giliran mata heterokrom itu yang mencoba menyibak warna laut musim panas di hadapannya.

" Aku tidak suka orang-orang di sekolah. Semuanya. Mereka selalu mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang Sei. Aku benci. Lagipula untuk apa aku sekolah? Buang-buang waktu saja. Lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama Sei. "

Akashi mendesis pelan. Tanpa berkata apa pun ia memangsa bibir sewarna buah persik milik Kuroko, lidahnya menyelinap masuk dan mengajak lidah lainnya untuk memulai tarian intens yang membakar emosi. Sang pemuda berambut langit menyambutnya dengan senang hati, kedua tangannya membelit tengkuk Akashi, mencoba mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka.

Temperatur tubuh mereka perlahan naik, seiring hasrat terpendam yang mulai menggebu, membakar dari dalam. Sebelah tangan pemuda berambut langit kini merayap turun ke balik kimono berwarna senja yang dikenakan Akashi, membelai tubuh mulus pemuda itu, mencoba menggodanya untuk memulai tarian lain yang lebih intim. Sebuah tarian penyatuan antar dua entitas yang dihubungkan oleh benang merah takdir.

" _Enough, Tetsuya._ " bisik Akashi, memutus koneksinya dengan bibir sang pemuda berambut langit. " _We'll have a meeting, remember?_ "

Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya dan membenamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis, mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko yang tengah ngambek seperti anak kecil. Diusap-usapnya punggung pemuda itu, mencoba untuk meredakan emosi yang meledak-ledak tanpa kata.

" Aku takkan mengizinkanmu berhenti sekolah. " ujarnya pelan. Ia melirik ekor Kuroko yang bergoyang sesekali, memastikan kalau Kuroko mendengarkan ucapannya. " Meski kau tidak menyukainya, lingkungan itu akan mengajarimu bersosialisasi, mengendalikan emosi, mengorek informasi, segala yang kau butuhkan dan harus kau kuasai untuk pekerjaan kita. Tidak semua target kita memiliki respon dan cara pikir yang seragam. "

" ...Aku tahu... " balas Kuroko nyaris dalam bisikan. " ...Tapi Sei kan bisa mengajariku. "

Menghela nafas, Akashi menarik tubuh Kuroko, membuat agar mata sewarna laut musim panas itu bertautan dengan mata heterokromnya. Ia terbiasa untuk bersikap tegas, keras, dan disiplin pada semua orang yang berurusan dengannya, tapi semua itu tidak berlaku pada pemuda berambut langit di hadapannya. Meskipun demikian, ia selalu memiliki cara lain untuk membuatnya mengerti.

" Dengarkan aku. Kau sudah mengenalku, luar-dalam. Kau sudah mengerti pola pikirku dan bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan kulakukan. Kau harus belajar untuk membaca dan memprediksi orang yang pertama kali kau temui. Untuk tujuan itulah aku menyuruhmu untuk bersekolah. "

" ... "

" Mengerti, Tetsuya? "

Sang pemuda berambut langit mengangguk pelan. Telinga serigalanya merunduk.

" ...Tapi aku bosan harus berakting seperti orang lemah. " Kuroko mengerahkan argumen terakhirnya, meskipun Akashi sudah memberikan jawaban panjang lebar yang tidak bisa ia bantah. " ...Dan aku tidak mau lagi berpura-pura mengacuhkan Sei, menjaga jarak dari Sei seperti orang asing. "

Jemari Akashi meraih dagu Kuroko, mengangkat wajah pemuda itu dengan anggun. Sekali lagi api dan laut bertemu, menjalin ikatan kuat yang sulit ditembus.

" Apa kau tidak merasa tertantang saat harus menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang lain? "

" 'Menyembunyikan' apanya? " gerutu Kuroko sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. " Seluruh anggota Crimson Squad tahu. Penghuni rumah ini tahu. Tidak ada bagian yang membuatku bersemangat. "

" Hei, hei... Penghuni rumah ini adalah pengecualian. " Akashi mencubit kedua belah pipi Kuroko gemas. " Bukankah suatu hal yang menyenangkan kalau kita berhasil menyembunyikan suatu rahasia besar yang hanya diketahui oleh kita berdua? "

.

.

**_Tell me now that you really like my style_**

**_Tell you now that you are to commit a crime_**

.

.

Kuroko memandangi punggung pria yang duduk di depannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Wajahnya datar, namun matanya memancarkan kejijikan yang amat sangat. Sudah hampir lima belas menit pria itu mengoceh tanpa henti, mengucapkan kalimat sok, beberapa ancaman yang menurutnya pepesan kosong, dan fakta-fakta _non-sense._ Diliriknya pemuda berambut merah yang duduk dengan anggun di tengah ruangan, wajahnya tampak tegas dan tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia duduk bersama Akashi seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini pemilik mata heterokrom itu melarangnya dengan alasan bahwa klien satu ini spesial. Dan setelah meeting ini dimulai beberapa saat yang lalu, ia benar-benar mengakui bahwa klien kali ini memang spesial. Spesial _annoying_. Belum lagi niat buruk yang tercium lewat aura pria itu. Baunya busuk bukan main, seperti telur busuk yang dibiarkan seminggu dalam ruang tertutup di tengah musim panas.

" ...Kau tahu? Harusnya kau berterimakasih Tuanku mau membayar pemuda yang tidak berpotensi seperti dirimu dengan bayaran yang sangat mahal! Banyak orang merekomendasikanmu karena reputasimu yang terdengar sangat luar biasa. Tapi ternyata saat aku bertemu denganmu... Cih, ternyata semua itu hanya isapan jempol belaka! Akashi Seijuurou hanyalah seorang pemuda sok, kepala klan yang tidak kompeten, dan anak terku— "

_JLEBB._

Pria itu langsung terdiam. Perlahan ia menunduk, melihat bagian perutnya sendiri. Sebuah mata pedang mencuat menembus jas mahalnya, berlumur darahnya.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

" Hentikan ocehanmu dan tutup mulutmu yang bau itu, Paman. " bisik Kuroko dari balik punggung pria itu. " Aku sudah muak. "

" K-kau! Berani-beraninya youkai rendahan sepert—AAAAARRRGGHH! "

" Paman barusan mau bilang apa? Aku tidak mengerti kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut bau Paman. "

Sang pemuda berambut langit memainkan pedang dalam genggamannya, memaju-mundurkannya perlahan untuk menghasilkan rasa sakit yang menyiksa. Ia menatap pria yang tengah dipermainkannya dengan malas, kemudian mengerling ke arah pemilik mata heterokrom yang masih duduk di tengah ruangan dengan wajah dingin. Meski tampak tenang, ia tahu Akashi sedang menikmati pertunjukan yang diberikan olehnya.

" K-kalau kau melukaiku le-lebih dari ini... Argh... Tuanku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun penghuni rumah ini tetap hi— "

_SRAAT. CRAAATT._

" _If you say so, old man, let them come._ "

Seleret cairan kental berwarna merah membentuk lengkungan indah di atas tatami mahal ruangan itu. Diiringi bunyi _'pluk'_ pelan, kepala pria yang merupakan klien mereka jatuh menggelinding, menambah semburat merah di sekeliling tubuh tak bernyawa. Akashi meneguk teh yang disiapkan di sampingnya, tidak berkomentar sedikit pun. Dengan ekor bergoyang pelan, Kuroko kembali menyarungkan pedangnya dan beranjak ke sisi pemuda berambut merah itu.

" Kau membunuhnya terlalu cepat. " sahut Akashi sambil menarik sang pemuda berambut langit ke dalam pangkuannya, lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya. " Kalau dia dibiarkan hidup sedikit lebih lama pasti akan menarik. "

" Agar Sei yang membunuhnya begitu? " Ekor Kuroko menyelinap di antara celah alas duduk dan tatami, menarik sebuah kodachi dengan sarung pedang berukir motif bunga krisan. " Tangan Sei akan terkotori darah manusia busuk itu. Lagipula kalau Sei yang membunuhnya, ruangan ini akan sangat kotor. Luka-san akan marah besar. "

" Tidak akan kotor, serigala manisku. " Jemarinya menggelitik bagian bawah dagu Kuroko, membuat pemuda itu mendengkur senang. " Hanya sedikit berantakan. "

" Kalau mencincang seseorang sampai jadi serpihan disebut berantakan, maka yang aku lakukan cuma disebut sedikit menodai. "

Akashi hanya tersenyum, menarik tubuh Kuroko ke dalam rengkuhannya. Ia menyesap aroma vanilla yang menjadi ciri khas orang terpenting baginya itu. Ekor Kuroko bergoyang cepat, menandakan bahwa pemuda itu sedang dalam _mood_ yang sangat bagus. Mungkin malam ini mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan menarikan sebuah tarian yang hanya bisa dilakukan mereka berdua. Sayang, ada sedikit urusan yang harus ia bereskan sebelumnya.

" Jadi hari ini tidak ada pekerjaan, kan? " Mata sewarna laut itu menatap dengan seduktif, lidahnya menjilati bibir sang pemilik mata heterokrom. " Sei mau 'bermain' bersamaku? "

" _I'd really love to._ " Akashi mengencangkan pelukannya, menghapus jarak di antara mereka. " _But we need to take care an annoying bussiness first._ "

" Huh? Tapi bukankah sampah ini cuma klien palsu? Samar-samar aku mencium aroma herbal milik Rumah Utama di antara aroma busuk dan niatan membunuhnya. Aku yakin dia hanyalah kaki tangan yang dikirim untuk mencelakai Sei. "

" Untuk yang satu itu benar. Tapi soal Ashura yang dikatakannya itu dia tidak berbohong. "

" Eh? "

" Sepertinya ada salah satu anggota klan yang nekat memanggil Ashura untuk seorang klien. Tapi mereka terlalu tidak becus sehingga tidak bisa mengendalikan entitas yang mereka panggil. Mereka memanfaatkan kesalahan bodoh itu untuk menyingkirkanku dan mengirim cecunguk rendahan itu. "

" Kalau itu masalahnya, aku akan menyingkirkannya untuk Sei. " Mata sewarna laut itu kini dipenuhi tekad, ingin menyingkirkan segala yang berusaha menyakiti orang yang paling berharga baginya. " Sekalian aku akan membereskan orang bodoh yang mengirimkan sampah ini beserta seluruh keluarganya. "

Sang pemuda merah berambut merah tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda berambut langit di pangkuannya yang selalu blak-blakan, meski tidak dibarengi ekspresi yang sesuai. Ia menyentil dahi pemuda itu dengan sayang.

" Aku sudah minta Kaito untuk memeriksa dari keluarga mana ia berasal saat ia masuk tadi. Dan aku sudah memprediksi semuanya, termasuk reaksimu. Mungkin saat ini Gaku, Miku, dan Kiyoteru sedang membereskan keluarga yang mengirim sampah ini. " jelasnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko. " Lalu soal Ashura, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bertindak sendiri. Bahkan dengan kekuatan penuhku saja, mengalahkan Ashura akan cukup menyulitkan. "

" Jadi... Apa yang akan kita lakukan? " Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya, keingintahuan terpancar dari bola matanya. Sedikit banyak, ia sudah tahu rencana macam apa yang dibuat Akashi.

" Kita akan memburunya malam ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik, jadi kita punya waktu senggang yang bisa dihabiskan berdua, kan? "

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ekornya bergoyang penuh semangat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Akashi meraup kedua tangan pemuda itu dalam genggamannya, kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di sana. Ia mendongak, menatap warna laut musim panas yang tertuju padanya.

" Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, Tetsuya? " Mata heterokrom itu menghujam, menandakan otoritas absolut meski suaranya tampak begitu lembut.

" Tentu. Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang Sei minta. " Sang pemuda berambut langit memejamkan matanya, perlahan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening sang pemuda berambut merah. Ia bisa merasakan desah nafas pemuda itu yang menggelitik bibirnya. " Diriku, tubuhku, bahkan jika Sei meminta agar seluruh umat manusia dimusnahkan, aku akan memenuhinya. Aku akan mengabulkan seluruh permohonan Sei. "

" Meskipun permintaanku akan menyeretmu ke neraka? "

" Ya. Ke neraka, ke surga, ataupun ke dalam kehampaan, aku tidak peduli. Asalkan aku bersama Sei. "

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertaut dalam rangkaian kecupan-kecupan kecil. Manis. Tanpa hasrat. Hanya keinginan untuk saling memiliki. Hanya mengakui keberadaan satu sama lain.

" Sampaikan perintahku pada seluruh anggota Crimson Squad. " sahut Akashi nyaris dalam bisikan. " Bersiaplah untuk berburu malam ini. Lokasi di Shinagawa-ku, radius enam kilometer. Sterilisasikan daerah itu sebelum jam sembilan malam. "

" _Hai._ "

Sifat manja yang sedari tadi muncul dalam tatapan dan gestur tubuh sang pemuda berambut langit langsung menghilang begitu sang pemilik mata heterokrom mengucapkan perintahnya. Ia bangkit dari pangkuan orang yang paling penting baginya. Tangannya meraih pedang yang sedari tadi tergeletak di sisi sang pemuda berambut merah.

" Aku akan beristirahat. Bangunkan aku jika saatnya sudah tiba. "

" _Hai, wakarimasu._ "

.

**~~~~~TBC~~~~~**

.

.

* * *

Kadzchan End-Note :

Gw kepengen AkaKuro tapi Kuroko yang melindungi Akashi. Nggak jadi uke teraniaya seperti biasanya *halah*.

_Gomen_ kalo membosankan dan alurnya terlalu lambat. Kalau gw bikin alurnya lebih cepet, rasanya malah kayak ada yang ilang.

_Last but not least, RnR puh-leaseeee~_


End file.
